Traitors and Roses
by KitairaKorin
Summary: A new guy shows up to Balamb, and all the girls are taken in, except for one. Who is guy really? Edited due to complications R&R!(Thrid Genre- Romance)
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes- All characters (except for Lily, Alex and Kylie) belong to SquareSoft. Um.. yeah!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Lily! Wake up!!!!" Kylie was pondering on the door violently... as Lily slowly woke up from her sleep. Lil had long dark brown hair with emerald green eyes... very pale pale oned skin.. and a slender... and frail, figure... she slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her door, opening it.  
  
"Kylie, what's going on?" She asked... rubbing her eyes slightly. She wasn't exactly awake yet.  
  
"There's this really cute guy, he's a new student. Maybe he can get you over Seifer." Kylie winked as a blush covered Lily's cheeks.  
  
"At least I'm not the one who's madly in love with that Zell guy. He's so immature it makes me sick." She snapped back in defense before walking into her bathroom and closing the door.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Where's that new perfume you bought?" Kylie was looking around. Kylie was short.. only about 5'2". She had very curly light brown hair with dark chocolate drown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was already ready to go and meet this new guy. None of the girls ever bothered to where a uniform when there as a new guy at the Garden, unless they were ugly. Kylie was dress in a low cut dark blue dress, her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"It's on my dresser." Lily shouted as she stepped into the shower and turn the water on. Taking about 15 minutes to properly shampoo and condition that long hair of hers... the last 5 minutes were used to wash her body... and shave all the usual areas a girl would shave. Stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel bedy her body... she started to dry her hair with another towel.... and that was another 10 minutes.... finally stepping back out into her roomshe walked over to her dresser and took out a clean pair of panties and slipped them on. Kylie, no longer in Lily's room, was back in her own room putting on make up. Lily walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of semi-baggy pair of black jeans and a tight fitting blood red tank top. dropping the towel.. she reached back into her drawer and pulled out a bra and put it on. She then put on her jeans.. and then her tank top. Yet again... she reached into her dresser, this time pulling out a pair of socks... she slipped them on... and then put of her black steel toed boots... tying them quickly. Stepping over to her mirror... She brushed her hair... and put it up into a ponytail.. and even then her har reached down to her waist... grapping her lip gloss.. she put some one. There was no way she was going to make a fool of herself by dressing up like a bimbo trying to get a date with a guy. She already had her heart set on somebody. She stepped out of her room... and over to the main door of the dorm room. Grabbing her black bag.. she looked over to Kylie's door.  
  
"Hey, Kylie! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Ack! Wait for me Lily!!" Kylie came running out of her room.. grabbing her bag... she looked at Lily for a moment, before smiling. "Always yourself, hm?"  
  
"Yep." She laughed a little as she opened the door and walked out.. Kylie followed, closign the door... and then walking beside Lily.  
  
As the were walking down the hall.. they stopped a huge group of Girls... surrounding one taller figure.  
  
"Thats him! It's gotta be! Come on Lily!" Kylie started pulling on Lily's wrist to get her to go, her lily pulled her wrist away... and fell back.. right against Seifer's chest.  
  
"MOVE" Stated Fujin.. as Lily quickly leaned back up.. and turned around.. looking up a Seifer.. blushing a little  
  
"We have this to do, ya know?" Raijin said.. looking to Lily.  
  
"Hmph.. watch where you're going Lioncourt." Seifer pushed his way by... Fujin and Raijin followed... Lily just stood there.  
  
"Uh... Lily?" Kyli waved her hand in front of Lily's face. "Hello, Lily? Anybody home?"  
  
"I... I... touched... him.. I.. " Lily shook her head quickly and looked over to Kylie. "Hehe.. I'm okay, I'm going to get to class."  
  
"Aw.. you don't wanna meet the new guy?"  
  
"Not really.. I told you.. I'm only interested in Seifer" Lily sorta looked back at Seifer as he continued walking.  
  
Lily arrived to class... only to find that.. she was the only girl.. both in class and on time... a quick glance around that classroom... also told that her English partner for the quater, Squall Leonhart, wasn't here yet. She a breif sigh... she walked over to her seat.. and sat down. Miss Trepe looked over at her Oddly.  
  
"Lily? Where are all the other girls?"  
  
"Probably drooling over the new guy."  
  
"And why aren't you?"  
  
She shrugged with a smirk. "Not my type of thing."  
  
About 20 minutes later... the girls of the class walked in and took their seats.. Kylie took her seat next to Lily. "Heya!"  
  
"Hey, did you get to talk to him?"  
  
"No... all the girl kept pushing me outta the way."  
  
"Heh, thats what you get shorty."  
  
"Hey, you're only 4 inches taller!"  
  
"And you're four inches shorter, Kylie. Thus, the reason I get the right to call you shorty."  
  
"But-"  
  
Miss Trepe cut her off. "Kylie, go to sit in the back, I can't have you girls talking when almost all of you were late for class. And don't bother telling me why."  
  
Just then, the door to the class room opened as a tall... very handsome guy walked in, right behind him was Squall. The 17 year old boy had crimson color hair with black streaks, crystal blue eyes, a muscular form.. everything a girl could really want. All the girl started to talk, except for Lily, she didn't really care.  
  
"Well, Hello. A new student?"  
  
"Yes.. I am. I just transferred from Galbadia." He smiled slightly as he hands Miss Trepe the papers to prove his story.  
  
Lily immediately looked up to the sound of Galbadia... looking him over for a moment.. as an eye brow raised. She had just transferred from Galbadia 2 months ago.. and she knew he wasn't there.  
  
Miss Trepe was looking over the papers. "Alexander Mandrake, hm? Well... lets see. You can sit beside Lily. She the girl, second row up from the back in the red shirt."  
  
"Thank you." He walked over to the desk and sat down, looking at Lily.. who was trying not to look at him. "Hello there.. I'm Alexander... most people call me Alex though."  
  
"..Hi.. I'm Lily."  
  
"I didn't see you around this morning... even though it would have been difficult with all the girls around me."  
  
"You didn't see me because I wasn't over there. I hate it when people gwak at something that just arrived."  
  
"I see. Well.. nice to know you're different" He murmured as Miss Trepe began her lessons for the day.  
  
The bell rung.. and everybody was dismissed from class. Lily and Alex had been talking off and on during class.. and agreed to go up to the balcony to talk a bit more after Miss Trepe had yelled at them. The pair walked over to the door down the hallway from the classroom.. opened it... climbed up the stairs and arrived at the balcony. Lily put her bag down as she looked out at the scenry.  
  
Alex walked up beside her slowly. "Beautiful, no?"  
  
She smiled a little. "Yeah it is.... " Her smile quickly faded as she looked over to him. "You don't really come from galbadia.. do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, why would I lie?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. I just transferred the Galbadia less than two months ago, and I know you didn't go there." She crossed her arms slowly. "I wont bust you if you tell me the truth."  
  
"You wont bust me period." He growled slightly.  
  
"Why wont I?"  
  
"I'll kill you if you do." He just turned.. and left the balcony... Lily waited a few moments.. before grabbing her bag and running down the stiars... then down the hallway and to the elevator... taking out her little hacker device she had made back at Galbadia.. she was able to hack into the system.. and figure out the password to go to the Headmaster office. The elevator went up... and stopped at the third floor. A loud male scream came in over the intercom.. and 3 bullet shots were heard... leaving her thing in the elevator, she rushed into the Headmaster's office. Inside she found....  
  
Author Notes- I'm gonna play a game now. If I get at least 6 reveiws for this chapter, I'll continue the story, if not.. then... I wont. ^.^ I know it's kinda mean.. but..I'd like to know what people think. 


	2. The blossoms of friendship..

The headmaster was on the floor... bleeding... dead... shot three times in the chest. Alex stood over him with a smirk on his face. Looking over to Lily... he dropped the gun.. rush to the window and jumped out. Lily quickly ran after him.. but didn't get far. The garden guys came and grabbed her.. arresting her... taking her back to the elevator... they took her down to the first floor... where hey escorted her out of the school... and all the way to Balamb city... where they tossed her into jail. Her face cover by her hands... she wept softly. About an hour later... she heard a 'psst' outside of her cell. Uncovering her face... she saw it was Alex. He had broken open the jail door and was waving for her to get out. Quickly.. she stood up.. and ran out of the cell... Alex quickly grabbed her... pressing a button on his watched.. the cieling blew up.. and they flew up... flying off away from the city as quickly as possible.  
  
"Why did you kill the headmaster?!?!" Lily shouted at him.. but didn't get a response.  
  
"Why did you bother rescuing me...?"  
  
"Because you're innocent.. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this.."  
  
"Where are we gonna go?"  
  
"We're going to Timber.. a friend of mine can help us..."  
  
Lily closed her eyes... wishing it was Seifer rescuing her instead of Alex... slowly.. she fell asleep in his arms..  
  
When she awoke.... it was in a dim lightly... storage room.. on a train. As she sat up.. her eyes quickly glanced about.. only to see Alex sitting across from her...  
  
"Where are we, Alex?"  
  
"On a train... my friend is lettin gus hide out here. Normally she'd let us roam around the train.. but she hired some SeeDs and we need to hide from them.."  
  
"SeeDs... hm.. " She looked down slightly... she had taken the test jusy yesterday... and almost passed.. she was just a point or two away from passing.. Well... no need to worry about it.. she looked up again.. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Her name is Rinoa.. " He blushed slightly as he spoke her name.  
  
"Oooo..." she grinned a little. "You like her?"  
  
"What's not to like? She beautiful.. smart.. funny.. kind.. everything a woman should be."  
  
"Too bad you're not everything a man should be."  
  
"Heh.. I suppose you conside that Seifer Almasy everything a man should be"  
  
"Sure... he's smart, witty, handsome"  
  
"an asshole" Alex added in calmly..  
  
"I don't see him as one..."  
  
"Now look who has the crush." Alex grinned.... but Lily just looked down..  
  
"If this is a crush.. I don't think I could handle being in love.."  
  
"Eh.. what do you mean?"  
  
"He hates me.. or at least.. I think he does.. and yet I would kill myself if it made him happy.. even if it's just for a moment... the only thing I really want.. is for Seifer to be happy... with anybody... even if it's not me.."  
  
"Wow... you really care for him.. don't you?"  
  
Lily just nodded. Alex just looked away.. somewhat amazed... shaking his head and looking back to Lily.  
  
"He could probably have any girl he wanted" Lily started... "Why would he settle for an ugly thing like me when he could have much better looking women..."  
  
Alex raised a brow. "You're not ugly. You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, infact."  
  
Lily lifted her head and just looked over to him.. " You're just saying that."  
  
"Actually, I'm not. You're one of the prettist girls I've seen.. and I've seen very pretty girls before.."  
  
She smiled a little and nodded "Thanks.. Alex."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent... due to the fact the opperation was then taking place. 


End file.
